stanfordjujitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
This page is for members of the Stanford Jujistu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. Directions *Select "edit" to the right of the particular day to which you want to add your name (you do not need to register with this website though it is recommended). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, please change the date and delete any previous names and notes from all categories. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 4 pm on the day of that particular class. 'Mon 3/28/11 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * First class of the spring quarter - RETURNING STUDENTS ONLY Attending *jd *Adam *Susan *Dejan *Hamlet (probably late) *Kevin *brian (75%) Absent *Woody (Student Council Meeting) *Bo (sick) *Roberto (freezing in Buffalo, NY) *Natalie (50%; may or may not be going to Muy Thai) 'Wed 3/30/11 (8:00-10:00 PM)' Notes *NEW CLASS TIME! *First class for new students Attending *jd *Woody (>70%) Absent *Jim (does not attend Wednesdays) *Susan *Roberto (freezing slighly less in NYC) 'Fri 4/1/11 (7:00-9:00 PM)' Notes *Green belts and higher only Attending *Susan *Natalie Absent *jd 'Upcoming Tests' *Mick (green) - 1-2 weeks into spring quarter *Natalie (purple) - 1-2 weeks into spring quarter *Adam (brown) *Brian (periwinkle) - after school, behind the playground. 'Long-Term Absences' *Adam VE: torn ligament in toe *Steve: abdominal injury *Vince: extended crunch time at work *David: shoulder injury *Dean: RCL Injury, at least 8 weeks (so until April) *Natalie: plan to skip Wednesdays in spring quarter *jd: gone for ~3 weeks in April (don't have exact dates yet) due to being sent to Ottawa for work *Jared (not absent, just only coming when the ankle feels good, so I'll be sporadic for a while) 'Drills' *Do any technique left-sided *Ukemi **side breakfall pivot (step forward with one foot, then turn to take the side breakfall on the opposite side, e.g., if stepping forward with left foot turn to right and take the side breakfall on the right side) **front breakfall **barrier rolls ***with uke on all fours, tori rolls over trying not to touch uke ... start out with one person and add more as necessary (advanced belts should be able to do 4 people). ***repeat above but stepping with the *wrong* foot ***over a staff (raise height the more advanced the person). **front flip ***with uke on all fours, tori rolls on top of (and putting weight on) uke's back. ***with uke on all fours, tori reaches over uke's back and then under uke's abdomen and palms uke's ribs on the near side, then flips. Do not grab the gi, but make sure to stay connected to prevent traveling. Do not stick butt out: this technique needs to be done in one smooth motion with uke reaching as they "fall". ***with uke standing while the hand nearest tori protects head, tori holds uke's belt while practicing front flip. Tori's head should land more or less between uke's feet. ***with uke standing, tori grabs uke's far lapel with tori's near hand, jumps, and then takes a side breakfall right at uke's feet. ***from wrist twist, inside armtwist, and rear otoshi. Eventually add uki otoshi and tensho aiki techniques. For the first 3 techniques, make sure tori helps uke by accelerating smoothly yet pulling firmly and also pulling up at the very end right before uke impacts ground. ***repeat any of the above but stepping with the *wrong* foot **weapon pick-up rolls ***use knife, gun, club, and staff ***pick up a weapon with another weapon/object nearby (must be careful where you roll) ***have uke go down on all fours and place weapon on far side, then tori must roll over uke and pick-up the weapon ***make sure to pick up knife by handle end, not blade end ***make sure to pick up staff with one hand up and one hand down ***practice picking up weapons with rolling/supporting hand and with the other hand **rolls while holding a weapon (especially staff) **forward roll coming up facing forwards (hands up in the ready position) **forward roll coming up facing backwards (hands up in the ready position) **forward roll coming up facing backwards, then go immediately into a backwards roll **forward roll coming up facing forwards, then dive into front breakfall **tori pushes uke from behind, uke does a forward roll, tori chases uke as they roll, then uke comes up facing backwards and tori tries to touch their head and uke must keep hands up to block. **laying on your back, practice side breakfalls by lifting hips and going back and forth quickly to each side **shrimping **forward roll breakfall and upon reaching the end of the mat, immmediately go into shrimping in the opposite direction. *Kicking **mawashi geri (attacking to the side without the big hip windup): two people stand side-to-side in a horse stance facing opposite ways at kicking distance range and take turns kicking each other's stomachs. Make sure to turn back heel and to point knee at target. Do not kick to the groin! Uke needs to make sure to exhale and tighten up stomach on impact. More advanced students should be able to take and receive harder and harder kicks. Idea of drill is too not only practice balance and technique, but to practice distancing and the feeling of an impact, both for the receiver and the kicker. Make sure kicker attacks with top of foot (though advanced students can try pulling toes back and striking with the ball of the foot). Keep arms and hands in a fighting stance protecting your face. **mae geri (thrust): two people face each other in the same-leg-forward front stance and take turns kicking each other in stomach with a thrusting mae geri. Switch feet each time by bringing kicking foot back down in front of supporting foot and then drawing support foot back in preparation for receiver the other person's kick and then kicking with the other foot. Make sure kicker strikes with ball of foot. Keep arms and hands in a fighting stance protecting your face. **yoko geri: two people stand as in the mawashi geri drill, but this time they execute yoko geri to the area under the armpit of other person. Receiver needs to make sure to raise arm so the kicker can place the kick properly. Make sure to strike with the edge of the foot, not the heel. **ushiro geri: two people stand facing each other in the same-leg-forward front stance. Kicker crosses forward foot over to other side of body, spins, and executes ushiro geri to receivers stomach. Kicker must make sure to look at target and not strike the groin! After kicking, reverse kicking foot's motion and return to front stance with same leg still forward. *Blocking drill where you try to tap the other person's shoulder. *Straight right into nagashi/soto ude uke while advancing across the mat. Can add follow-up strikes as well. *90 sec throws, 15 sec rest. Advanced students can do this with sacrifice throws as well. Obviously this can only be introduced for whitebelts who are already comfortable falling/throwing osoto. *Blind attack: Peter did this a couple of times: half of the group is waiting to be attacked, eyes closed. As soon as they are attacked (attack specified in advance, only contact attacks like front choke, rear hug etc.) they open their eyes and throw the uke a previously specified throw (osoto, ogoshi) The point is not fighting, but training responses without anticipating, and non-visual perception (you'll notice whether or not somebody is moving towards you). Obviously, constraints apply for whitebelts. *Moving each other around from judo clinch while one person has eyes closed. Good for balance perception and safe. *Uchikomi: 9 entries to a particular throw, throw the 10th time. Idea is to work on kuzushi and setting up the throw. It seems like sports science is not so keen on uchikomi. See, http://judoinfo.com/uchikomi.htm and http://judoinfo.com/pdf/drills.pdf for more information. Maybe we should do more nagekomi (actual full throwing) and less uchikomi (only balance break and fitting in). For example, 2 entries, throw on the 3rd. *Att. front choke drill: uke is standing quite close to the tori and pushes them at their chest/shoulders, like somebody instigating a fight might do. The tori can let them do it a few times, then, when ready, parry the attack. For more advanced belts, the uke is closer and can attack quicker. This is how we should be attacking on the charts when "att. front choke" is called. *Nage combinations. Examples: att. ippon seoi into kuchiki taoshi, att. kouchi gari into ouchi gari on the other foot (and vice-versa), any sutemi waza after faking a pushing throw (eg, ko/ouchi gari into tomoe nage or sumi gaeshi). *Counters to throws. Examples: osoto gari in response to att. osoto gari, rear hadake jime in response to att. ippons seoi nage, ushiro goshi or utsuri goshi in response to ogoshi. 'Movie Night' Notes * Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions *Game of death (campy, ala cardboard cutouts of bruce lee) *Transporter 1,2,3 (odd premise, but some good jitsu-esque action-Brian) (-Jared, 3 wasn't so hot, 1&2 rock) *Bloodsport (ugh, MA films are all so bad! -Brian) (Old favorite, -Jared, cheesier but just as awesome is 'Kickboxer') *Seven Samurai (-Brian) (-Jared agrees) *Kung Fu Hustle (-Brian) (-never was an exciting movie so terrible, -Jared, I mean it really sucked but... it had some of the best fight scenes around... but... it really sucked)(have to disagree, like shaolin soccer part of the appeal is the corniness.-Albert) *Shao-Lin Soccer *Ong Bak (not bad! great action, decent film and fun-B) (-Jared, heck yeah, good movie) *Ong Bak 2 (I don't know how it hold ups to the original -Dimitri) *Kiss of the Red Dragon (Jared, JJL couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but the scenes where Jet Li uses acupuncture needles to fight are out of control) *Drunken Master 2 (-Jared, US released as 'the Legend of Drunken Master') *City Hunter (-Jesse, Jackie Chan - It's a "so bad it's good" sorta movie if I recall. Some of the fights are a MUST SEE however.) *Saat po long (aka SPL, new generation stuff -Dimitri) *The Keeper (Steven Seagal - Drago) *Yojimbo (so awesome. And much shorter than seven samurai --Adam) *The 36th Chamber of Shaolin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_36th_Chamber_of_Shaolin )(Very good Kung Fu movie; no high-flying stuff -- Sid) *District 13, aka District B13, Barrio 13, Banlieu 13 (French. Le parkour meets Jitsu!-Brian) Movies Already Seen *Who Am I (best Jackie Chan mix for fights, car chases, rooftop action, -Jared) *Big trouble in little China *Red Belt Category:Browse